


A little song and Daniel

by llama_chan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: Author: Watcha' gonna do?





	

Daniel had been struck at the back of the head, hard enough to knock him unconscious.   
He awoke in a ballroom with couples dancing to slow jazz. He made his way around, confused at where he was.   
"Hey Danny boy, shouldn't you be working." It was Jack in an army uniform. "Hey where's your crutch."  
"Not sure." The setting confused him, 'Wasn't I just in the middle of a desert?'  
"What drink do you want? I'll grab it for ya'."   
"No thanks, and to be honest I don't know what I want."  
"How about me?"  
It was Violet, who was wearing a black floral dress, held out her hand. He took and they slowly swayed to the music.  
"I am still mad at you."  
"I'm not surprised, but I do still love you." He dipped her, and before any more could be said she walked off.  
"Hey Sousa, do ya' still need that extra agent. I've got just the man for it."  
"Peggy what are you doing here?"  
"You walk in a room and nature takes it course conquers me by force and with no remorse," Peggy held out her hand, as soon as he took it, she spun into him, her back against his chest. "Darling I'd assumed, that you always knew the recipe, it's simply me and you~" They continued swaying slowly.   
She spun out of his arms and linked their arms, they stepped slowly with the music.  
"Love leaves you blind darling, you can read my mind. All that's been left unsaid~. You know the score," He dipped and unlike Violet she didn't hold on. "What I've been waiting for, whatcha' gonna do? It's up to you~" Their faces were an inch apart, before Jack pulled Daniel away and into a dancing crowd.  
All of them were asking him the same question "Whatcha' gonna do?", the line repeating over and over again.  
For some reason Daniel had the urge to join in with the singing, "You can never fight the laws of attraction, that chemical reaction. The goddess in this mess. Still I must confess they're both a nice distraction,  now I clearly see it's up to me."  
He turned around to see Dottie and Jack dancing, along with other fellow agents like Vega and Rose, even Jarvis and Wilkes was there.   
Jack started singing, cornering Daniel onto the corner edge of the stage he didn't remember walking on. "You gotta wind up, make your mind up, which one you signed up?"  
"Whatcha' gonna do it's up to you? Whatcha' gonna do?"  
"Time's flirting, the one Dan you're hurting? Who you're deserting?"  
"Whatcha' gonna do?"  
"Chief Sousa I'm afraid it's time to wake up." 'Rose?'  
Daniel turned around to see Dr. Samberly stood with a familiar device.  
"Sorry Chief." Samberly placed the device to Daniel's temples, causing him to fall to the floor.  
{wakey, wakey Daniel}  
Daniel woke up, his blurred vision and headache making him groan in pain and discomfort. He looked around the best he could and found himself in the back of a van with the most annoying person other than Jack, .... Samberly.


End file.
